


An Eye For An Eye

by FallenEternity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEternity/pseuds/FallenEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its been months since the kidnapping of Stiles and Isaac with the entire pack on its heels to find them both. with the loss of friends and loved ones since the battle of the Nogitsune, the pack will do whatever it takes to bring the two home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! It’s a new one that was a total spur of the moment, I really think this one is going to be amazing, and I really hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> For some background information, Majority of the characters are here in this story, Danny was brought into the group after knowing about Ethan. Ethan, Chris and Jackson don’t live in beacon hills anymore. Kate is a Werelike in the show, and some old characters will be back!
> 
> The age range for all the characters is about 18-23; those of the younger ages (like Liam, are 17)

Derek ran through the open loft door realizing that someone broke into his home, but oddly enough nothing downstairs was destroyed or out of place as though there wasn’t even a trace that someone was there, at least that was what it would have looked like to any other human. Scott could tell as well that something did happen, just by the way he instantly walked towards the spiral staircase. But Scott looked to Derek in hopes that maybe he would know what happened, seeing that Scott really was terrified of what might be upstairs thinking whatever happened it happened there. But Derek could smell the fear and anxiety that was surrounding the loft, it reeked of the smell so bad that he was having a hard time just staying in the room. He didn’t hesitate to run up to the bedroom up the spiral staircase once he overlooked the main floor and saw there was no threat there. But it was evidently clear when he reached the floor above and looked at the sight before him. Blood was splattered on the floor two different peoples blood, with obvious signs of struggle and a fight that had broken out seeing that everything was destroyed upstairs. Although it showed that whoever was fighting one of them didn’t last that long in the fight. Scott walked past Derek the moment he got to the floor of the room, soon stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the large window on one side of the room. 

AN EYE FOR AN EYE, DEREK

Scott, as soon as he was a foot away from the crusty and dried blood on the wall wide eyed and now on high fear and alert turned around and yelled. 

“STILES!”

Derek walked over quickly and smelled the blood on the window instantly roaring loudly back to the rest of the loft. 

Derek awoke roaring loudly and his bright blue eyes shining brightly and fangs extended. It took a startled but strong muscled Scott to run into the room and put Derek in a lock hold position to calm the wolf down. Derek didn’t even notice that Scott was holding him until he smelled the blood of the alpha that Derek clawed the arm of. Scott didn’t have to yell to get Derek to calm down this time but he was definitely getting stronger every time Scott had to intervene if the other woke up. The alpha soon let go of Derek hearing the heartbeat slow down and the fear and anger start to evaporate. 

“Another dream?” Scott asked quietly still tired and very sleep deprived. 

“It’s been months… what if-“

“Don’t think that way… we will find them, and save them.” 

“What if its too late Scott… what if they are dead?”

“Lydia would have known… she predicts death remember?” 

“ Stiles…”

“We will find him Derek… we have to…” Scott voice barely cracked when he got up from Derek’s bed and wend back to his own that was in the spare bedroom of Derek’s loft. Derek looked around the room, everything replaced, the carpet cleaned, the bed’s sheets completely different, the entire amount of furniture replaced or refurbished. Derek walked over to his closet and didn’t even have to look inside when he grabbed a solid dark red sweatshirt. Bringing it back with him to his bed, the one that Derek secretly hid away, even telling Stiles at one point he threw it out because he left it over and never came back for it. But the lingering scent of Stiles on the sweatshirt was enough to bring a small glimpse of comfort. 

/////Scott’s room/////

 

Scott walked back over to his bed, right where he had left it, was the solid navy blue scarf that Isaac wore back awhile ago in high school, the one thing that still had the scent of Isaac that Scott had, as his own comfort after losing the one person he knew was still there after Allison was killed. He sank back into his covered and still sleep deprived he couldn’t help but talk back to the inanimate object. 

“Isaac… please be safe… we aren’t giving up on finding you or Stiles….” Scott whispered as he inhaled the sweet but soft scent of apple on Isaac’s scarf. Scott laid against his pillow and somehow his eyes started to drop and instantly was asleep once more. 

///// Derek’s Room///// 

Derek checked his phone briefly looking at the missed messages he didn’t answer. Cora messaged about coming after he pleaded on the phone with his little sister that they needed help badly. a message from Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam and Danny. All saying they would come for the pack meeting tomorrow at 7 PM. Derek just wanted to have the world go back to normal, with Kate argent back, and in full swing of killing the pack. Derek was really only concerned about Stiles and Isaac, seeing the two were the ones missing. But Derek looked back at the window, where months previous were stained in Stiles Blood. Derek could still smell the blood in the room, blood may be able to be cleaned but the scent lingers for a long time afterwards. 

“Stiles…” 

“I will bring you home again…” He whispered as his blue wolf eyes shined brightly up at the moon, Derek’s fangs came out and a loud but soft howl escaped his throat. The sound carried throughout the whole city hoping that if Stiles were in there he could hear the howl knowing we all weren’t giving up on finding him yet. 

////// In a Dark place/////

For once it was peaceful and quiet, the prying hands and equipment wasn’t anywhere in sight of the darkened room. Two bodies huddled in two different corners of the room chained and shackled to the walls were unconscious and unmoving except from the soft but light breaths you could hear coming from the two people. A sudden howl came from the small window that was in the corner of the room with its dusty and molding glass unable to see inside or out it wasn’t soundproof from the outside. One of the two beings in the room awoke when the howl reached the room, crawling on his swore and broken open skin from slaying and being scraped along floors and walls, he made it a few feet away from the window before his chain started digging into his throat again. Listening intently to the sound of the howl the person soon crawled over to the other person in the room.

“I---ac…” the other body soon moved and looked over at the other with a scared look in his eyes but suddenly heard what the other was communicating about.

“They haven’t given up…” Isaac whispered wobbly sitting up and grabbing the wall to not fall over. The other person quickly crawled as close as he could to the other.  
“No I’m ok…” Isaac looked to the other and grabbed his hand tightly. “We can’t give up hope… they will find us Stiles… they will.” 

Stiles looked up at the cloudy window, soon hearing someone come down the stairs his look of hope turned to horror, as did Isaac when they heard the nailed hand clasp the handle to the door turn and swing open. 

“now… what did I tell you boys about talking?” the eyes slowly turning green and skin turning a dark blue a total difference to the golden blonde hair the person had. 

“W-We’re sorry mistress…” the woman walked over to Isaac and slapped him Harshly across the face making stiles slide back into his corner of the room. 

“Say that again…” she growled loudly. 

“M-Mistress Kate…” Isaac said through tear stained eyes, shivering with fear from the woman before them both. She looked at Stiles and saw he had his neck bared out but all she saw from the neck that was barred out was that he had the solid mating bite mark from Derek hale. Her hatred and anger boiling through her skin, she went to slap him but instead her claws scratched his shoulder seeing that she didn’t want to kill him, yet at least. Or for that matter, she didn’t want to kill either one of the two yet. 

Not until she got the two wolves right where she wants them.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was the first to wake up that morning, he looked around the loft thinking Derek would be downstairs reading and eating breakfast at the least but when he walked past Derek’s room he saw the man holding the red sweatshirt close to his body. Scott really was concerned, not only for the two missing, but also for the fact that Derek hasn’t been able to function, or be like his self after that night. Scott just as soon as he looked into the room he trudged downstairs to start breakfast in hopes of maybe after the meeting tonight that everything would turn out alright. He started to make the coffee when his phone rang looking to see that it was Liam calling, Scott answered tired. 

“Morning…”

“Scott, can I come over?” 

“Uh yeah sure, just tell me when you get here so I can open the door for you.”

“Ok, be there in 20.” Scott hung up and slid his phone on the countertop as he quickly started to get a plate of food ready. Scott hoped Liam wouldn’t cause too much of noise when he came over; seeing Derek needed sleep more than anything. But after the two went missing, Scott saw that Derek was willing to have anyone over as long as they were helping solve the kidnapping. But Scott couldn’t think about that right now, he needed food in his system seeing that he has been working himself way to hard. Isaac would have scolded him about not getting enough food or sleep, but ever since he disappeared along with Stiles his easiness no longer exists. Just as Scott finished making some toast and a glass of juice he saw a text from Liam, the time really did fly when worrying about Isaac and Stiles. Scott walked over to the loft door to let Liam inside, the teen way to awake at this time of day. 

“What’s up?” Scott yawned. 

“I was looking at the city maps… and I think we haven’t done a proper search of the city.” 

“Liam we have looked through the entire city, the woods everything, it just obviously means that there is something we don’t have.”

“But Scott, just looking at the map. There’s something we don’t know; that message left by the kidnapper obviously wants revenge, but the ultimate question I think you two aren’t thinking about is why Stiles and Isaac? They aren’t a threat. They aren’t the strongest, so that obviously means that it is on a deeper level, and I think it requires more than just searching around the city not talking or finding someone that may know something.” Scott tiredly looked at Liam unable to really think about what he was talking about.  
“Who would we go to for that kind of help? Its not like we can exactly tell the FBI or something about this.”

“What about the sheriff?”

“He does not need to get involved with this!” Scott yelled. Within moments Derek started to walk down the stairs rubbing his face and coming over to the other men. 

“Scott, maybe he can help… I agree we don’t want him to get hurt, but this involves Stiles and Isaac, as the Sheriff of the city; he may actually be of some help.”

“And why would we go to him? He probably hates us!” 

“He doesn’t…”

“And how do you know that Derek?”

“I’ve been in contact with him…”

“What?”

“I’ve talked with him, and he is concerned; and more than wiling to look into whatever we need.”

“Why did you have to bring him into this? What if this is too big.” 

“Scott, this became too big the moment we all were brought into the supernatural side of things.”

“Look Scott, Derek, who all is even coming to the meeting tonight?” 

“Lydia, Kira, Malia and Danny, Cora is coming from New York. Peter is a hit and miss.” 

“Ok, well that’s a start.”

“I assume Parrish will come, seeing that he is working with Lydia nonstop I assume she will drag him here as well.”

“Fine.” Scott looked from the two wolves and walked upstairs to his bedroom. he didn’t want to hear anymore until later tonight at the meeting. 

“He really is upset…” 

“ Well his brothers are kidnapped… he is hurting not having them safe…” 

“He isn’t the only one hurting Derek… I know you really are scared and worried for Stiles.” 

“Well he would be kicking my ass if I wasn’t helping trying to bring him and Isaac home, just for the sake of saving lives. “

“He’s your mate, of course you’re worried for him. I mean you two have the marks to prove it. I know you want him safe, you care about him that much.” Liam saw the way Derek was carrying himself, the once dominate looking man now looked like a lost animal without its mother. “We will find them… “ Liam looked around the room, even up the stairs to where Scott had been staying since the incident of when he discovered Isaac was missing which was two months after Stiles was taken. He was about to walk up the stairs but a soft hand gripped his shoulder. 

“Don’t. He just needs to be alone for awhile.” 

“He isn’t doing good, he may be the Alpha, but he is hurting…” Liam smelled the sadness from upstairs, he wanted to comfort his alpha to make sure he knew he wasn’t alone, but Liam agreed with Derek that it wouldn’t be a good idea to do so at this moment. He quickly grabbed his laptop and started looking over some notes for a class, he thought the two shouldn’t be alone the way they have been letting on the whole time since the kidnappings. But was waiting patiently for the meeting seeing that for once in quite awhile he was given the chance to spend the day with them seeing that usually the two hate having others in the loft as of lately.

///// at 7 PM/////

It was exactly at 7 when Kira and Malia walked in through the door of the loft, soon followed suit by Lydia and Parrish. Scott was sitting on the couch in the living room while Derek was standing by the Kitchen and Liam was sitting at the bar on a stool looking at his map of the city. Danny came a few minutes later with his computer and drawn out maps, and his large notebook of what they have been talking about at every meeting. And 10 minutes after Danny a tired but relaxed Cora walked into the loft with her suitcase in hand. Rolling behind her. 

“Ok we are all here, we need to figure out the next step on the plain to find those two.”

“Wait two? You told me that Stiles was the only one missing. Who else is missing? And why the hell didn’t you tell me about the other one.” Cora asked surprised but also upset, giving her older brother a glare. 

“Isaac… Isaac is missing.” Scott said as he got out of his chair looking over at Derek soon going upstairs to his bedroom to possibly come back down for the meeting. 

“What the heck Derek? Isaac has been missing just as long as Stiles basically and your still treating this as just a rescue mission for Stiles? Your just pathetic right now.” Lydia started to walk towards the stairs to the second level of the loft when a growl came from Cora. 

“Don’t talk or say anything like that about my brother again!” 

“Your brother needs to understand that there is more at risk than just Stiles missing… it happens to be the love of Scott’s life as well… and I know that Derek knows Scott loves Isaac deeply.” She dared to speak at the former alpha of the pack, but turned around to go find Scott upstairs stomping loudly with her heels up the spiral staircase. Derek looked just absolutely livid and wanted to just attack Lydia, although deep down inside he knew this was bigger than just Stiles missing, considering that Isaac was officially declared missing by Scott just shy of a month of when Stiles was missing. But Derek turned away from Lydia and looked at the rest of the pack sitting or standing in the living room. 

“Well this is what I have gathered from what we have previously looked at around the town and as well as where we have looked.” Danny had his computer and small notebook open, when Derek threw a large black leather notebook on the table next to the maps and the other open computers that were filled with notes and other ideas that were all over filling the whole table leaving no sign of what the table top would look like to someone just looking at it.

“Danny, what about the idea of who or why someone would steal those two?” Liam said quickly. 

After being apart of the pack for this long, Liam knew enough that in this situation no one should be fighting, so he knew he had to act on getting everyone willing to look for both men. 

“I’m not sure why?” Danny said confused. He may be really smart with computers and tracking people, but he sure wasn’t a detective on trying to figure out why someone would or wouldn’t take 

“Because Isaac and Stiles aren’t the strongest or meanest people out there. There just has to be a reason as to why they were stolen.” 

“We have checked everywhere.”

“Not in peoples homes, what if they are somewhere we have been past 30 times and haven’t even realized it.” 

“How on earth would we know where to start as far as figuring out who or how we would need a reason to search houses.” Danny asked. The whole packs was confused and frustrated but were really invested in what Liam was talking about considering that this was a completely new approach to the disappearance of the two pack members.

//////In the second floor of the loft. /////

Lydia walked to the second floor the spiral staircase revealing the second floor immediately seeing the bed that was obviously Derek’s. The whole upstairs looked clean and as though that night never happened. She could hear Scott in his bedroom just down the hall on the right, me may be quiet majority of the time; but not when he has a temper tantrum when someone makes him upset. She heard the slamming and smacking of whatever he was touching in his room. She quickly walked over and knocked on the door. 

“Scott?”

“Go away Lydia, not in the mood.”

“You’re never in the mood, I have to talk to you. Now” The door opened quickly and he was inches from her face. 

“What.” He said grim with his face just pissed off. 

“Don’t get snappy with me Scott, you need to go back down there and help us find Stiles and Isaac.”

“Well apparently to Derek, Isaac doesn’t matter.” 

“He cares! Isaac was the first he turned. Derek just doesn’t know how to talk about others, Derek is mated with Stiles, and don’t tell me that you haven’t or didn’t think about mating with Isaac not that long before this all happened.”

“Your point is?” Scott looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Lydia seeing the concerned look on her face.

“Derek and the rest of the pack need you to help find Stiles and Isaac. Stiles is still your best friend, and in all honesty, I think you can help find Stiles better than Derek can, despite the fact the two are mated.” 

“And what about Isaac? So yeah I can help find Stiles, but what about Isaac? I refuse to let him not get a chance of being saved if Isaac isn’t where Stiles is.”

“Isaac was the first one apart of Derek’s pack, he would know his own pack better than anyone, he would know how to find him. You just have to get your head out of the sand and help. And work with Derek for once! You aren’t 16 anymore Scott, he isn’t forcing anything on you so act up and be the true alpha you are, and help us find them both.” Lydia said fiercely 

“Lydia… what if we’re to late. They could be dead by now… it’s been months.” Lydia cut him off.

“Don’t think like that Scott… they are strong men. Besides… I would have known if they were dead… I predict death remember?” she tried to reassure him. 

“I know… but I don’t want to find him dead next to Stiles… or alone chained in a small space… we’ve lost too many others with everything that has happened, I don’t want him to die…” his voice cracked and thought he was going to cry, but Lydia embraced him with a hug. 

“Scott, we have to try. So lets go back downstairs and start.” He nodded against her shoulder and the two started to leave the doorway and walk down the stairs. 

/////Meanwhile In the main floor of the loft/////

“Derek… why on earth did you tell me that Stiles was the only one we were looking for?” Cora asked before she even cared about the reason for the meeting in the first place. 

“I don’t know… Stiles needs our help. He is human after all. Isaac has more of a chance than Stiles does to survive.“

Scott came back down the stairs followed by Lydia. 

“Isaac needs help as much as Stiles does. He has been missing for nearly as long, and I don’t want to fight to find Stiles when Isaac could possibly not be anywhere near where Stiles is. 

“He may be human, but he’s strong. He can take care of himself even against the supernatural.” Cora said. 

“Listen, we need to find them not fight…” Liam burst out.

“You are right Liam, what were you talking about earlier?” Kira asked politely.

“I was talking about how the two could be kidnapped in homes, and we may not even know about it.”

“Liam, why are you thinking about it like that? Do you think that someone took them on a deliberate purpose?” Lydia asked politely. 

“The note written on the window of the loft said an eye for an eye. That doesn’t just mean a random kidnapping; they took Stiles for a reason. And the same would have to be for Isaac, the same note was found missing from Scott’s apartment. 

“But it was a small written note… not in blood on the window.”

“That may be true, but it’s the same message, so maybe it’s the same person.” 

“But still how on earth would we know where to look as far as finding this person? It was just a note, yes majority of you actually have the means of smelling the scent of who did it. But that was months ago, it seems too soon to try and find whoever it is that could have taken the two. Danny looked up at the group. 

“The Sheriff could actually get search warrants.” Parrish said suddenly from another corner of the table. 

“He doesn’t need to be involved with this. “ Scott tried to find any way possible to not get the Sherriff involved. 

“He deserves to be involved Scott. He is Stiles dad.” Parrish said. 

“And this is again, something he knows nothing about.” Scott’s voice rose; just internally wanting to punch something because of this conversation.

“That is the least of his worries Scott. He just wants what we all want, the two to be safe.” Parrish said calmly after hearing Scott raise his voice. Scott was losing his control. After figuring out that Isaac was his anchor… after the death of Allison, he needed to have him back by his side. A sudden opening of the loft door and everyone turning towards the door to see who was there, all totally caught off guard.

“What’s the plan?” Chris argent said looking at everyone in the room. His duffel bag in his left hand and a notebook in the other he set his bag down and walked towards the pack at the table. 

“Chris?” Scott asked surprised. “How- who?” Scott soon heard Lydia’s proud voice. 

“I see you got my messages.” She smiled hugging the father of her best friend.

“I did, and after seeing what they were about. I’m here to help in any way I can.” He said curtly to everyone in the room looking at Scott and Derek.

“Do you have any ideas?” Scott asked somewhat hopeful.

“I know Kate is back… I don’t know what she is doing. But I’m going to try and visit her… snoop around wherever she is. I might find something.” Chris knew his sister to well and had a feeling something like this may involve her.

“Okay. That is a start.” Lydia said trying to get her friends hopeful. She wasn’t looking at the door or who else was there but a sudden voice came from the end of the loft towards the open loft door. 

“You still have all the control I see.” A deep voice said which made Lydia stop what she was doing. She stood up straight and turned around to face the voice.

“Jackson?” she paused shocked and wide eyed at the other person. 

“The one and only.” He smiled softly, trying to hopefully not have her smack him or something with the sudden entrance. But she quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Soon asking.

“Why are you here. Your in Europe you cant be here.” She stated but looked at the pack soon seeing Scott smirk at the reunion. She looked at Scott. 

“You did this?”

“He was willing to come and help us.” she turned back to Jackson and kissed his cheek soft and light.

”I missed you…”

“I missed you too. But I’m here; and willing to help find Stiles.” Jackson looked to the pack seeing the surprised look on some of the faces seeing as some weren’t expecting for him to be here.

“I also heard you may need some help…” Ethan soon walked into the loft window from the second story soon walking down the staircase. Danny just wide eyed about seeing him back in the flesh again. 

“ Ethan? What are you doing here.” Danny blurted out.

“I’m here to help lend a hand. The more help the sooner I can leave and get our of your guy’s life again.” Ethan said dull and blunt. Danny felt his heart drop from hearing Ethan’s words.

“Glad to see you Ethan.” Lydia said trying to hopefully get the tension down seeing that it was just filling with stress and anger since the blowup that happened a few minutes ago. 

“So what’s the plan?” Chris asked.

“We need you to watch Kate… I’m worried about the fact that not only is she back to life. But she was kind of pissed that we ruined her plan about turning Scott into a killer and making Derek lose his wolf powers.” Liam said, but Derek cut in shortly afterwards.

“That is what you want Liam… but… I agree I am thinking this may involve her… although she has been off the radar for a long time. Really hadn’t heard about her for quite awhile.”

“There is something about this… it screams something to do with her… or even Gerard… but I don’t know…” Scott looked confused at the floor. Kira walked over and grabbed his hand for support. He took it and squeezed her hand softly as to not hurt her. 

“Whatever decision you make Scott I support it.” Kira said.

“ I agree with Derek and Liam… Chris can you do that?”

“She’s my sister. We may have differences and she may not trust me entirely. But we are blood after all.” He smirked knowing he could finally try and get back into her life. 

“then the plan is set… lets find Isaac and Stiles.” Scott looked at the moonlit sky and walked past the rest of the pack opening the doors to the balcony his eyes soon turned from their soft brown color his eyes turned dark red. With hair growing around his face and his nose turning into a snout with shifting ears turning pointed. Scott turned around to the rest of the pack for a moment then turned back to look out at the city where the loft was at the edge of Beacon hills. Soon Derek was in wolf form and his bright blue eyes shined at Scott they nodded to eachother when they began to howl in unison all their power to reach across the city so Stiles and Isaac can hear them.

//////// in a dark place.////////

Stiles was shoved into a black room with solid concrete all around with only one wall that had a window that was 8 feet off the floor. Too high for himself to reach, the one other place he recognized as one of the places he would be kept with Isaac. The two were getting familiar with the places they were in after being in these dark places, the touch was familiar of any room they were in. Derek did teach Stiles something useful after all being a human he had to learn some things as a way to make Derek’s job of protecting him easier. But once Stiles fell to the ground he heard Isaac scramble closer to him and check his body of injury. 

“Are you ok Stiles?” Isaac barely was able to say.  
“Yes” his voice was in so much pain he couldn’t talk anymore without it causing him to cough up blood. But Stiles could tell in the way Isaac was moving around that the collar with wolfsbane was on him again. Isaac could never function with it on seeing it made him really sick every time he had it on.  
“Isa-“ Stiles started having a coughing fit. Blood running from his lips as Isaac grabbed a bottle of water from the corner of the room. The one thing that was always there. Was plenty of water, at least they wouldn’t die of dehydration. Yet Isaac knew that coughing up blood was never good, and soon Isaac heard the coughing fit end and when it finally did he tipped Stiles head back and slowly poured the water for him. Stiles gladly took the water and drank majority of the bottle before capping it. Suddenly as he closed the bottle the sound of two wolves howling in harmony made Stiles scramble towards the window he listened closely and soon he heard the distinct howl of Derek. Followed by Scott.

“Derek…” Stiles scratchy voice said.

“Scott?” Isaac heard from the window. But the door on the opposite side opened up quickly and soon Kate walked into the room pinning Stiles down handcuffing him and soon chaining him to the wall. Making sure so he was sitting but so he couldn’t move much, just enough to lay down without his arms hurting. Kate as soon as she was finished chaining Stiles up growled at Isaac and Stiles. 

“Screw your pack. They wont get to you two. And they are fucking annoying!” she said annoyed and yelling loudly. Soon her claws extending from her fingernails, she gently grabbed Stiles lifting him up so he was sitting. 

“Your little lover would hate me so much right now. even more so if I carved your pretty little face up Stiles.” she soon cut his cheek softly with her claw. She knew that it wasn’t deep enough for him to be affected to transform but would probably scar pretty well. Watching the blood drip Isaac tried to sit up and rattled his chains which made Kate switch targets. 

“And for you… Scott would hate if I were to kill you… soon taking out wolfsbane while wearing a leather glove on one hand she leaned the flower towards Isaac. 

“P-please… just let us go… we haven’t done anything to you-“

“YOU DID EVERYTHING TO ME! I’M ONE OF YOU NOW! AND YOU KILLED ALLISON!” Kate punched Isaac so hard and even clawed his face in the process he was knocked out. She stood up and walked over to the door, soon looking back at her prisoners. 

“Don’t worry Stiles… you two aren’t worth anything apart of my plan dead… yet.” She smiled widely as she closed and locked the bolt door. Stiles and Isaac were once again in pure darkness. Stiles looked up at the window and whispered. 

Derek… Scott… please help us.” Stiles said softly before he could feel darkness surround his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac woke up feeling the coldness of the concrete on his entire body; the shirt he was wearing couldn’t even keep his body warm anymore. But when he started to feel the awareness of his surroundings he couldn’t help but hear the very weak heartbeat of Stiles. Quickly; Isaac sat up and crawled over to him. His slow heartbeat definitely worried the wolf severely. He knew as much as the next in the pack that Stiles was too important to Derek, and Isaac was too important to Scott. Isaac couldn’t see anything because the darkness of the room was everywhere; he slowly reached his hand out to find where Stiles was in the room. Guessing as best he could with losing many of his senses the moment they both were captured.

“Stiles?” Isaac bumped his hand on what felt like Stiles lower back, but honestly couldn’t tell you what he hit. But Isaac felt how cold Stiles body really was that morning if it even was morning based on the painted in window to leave out any source of light in the room so it would stay pitch black. “Stiles wake up. You need to wake up” Isaac found Stiles upper body and started to shake his small body, feeling the slender limbs move and rock against his own. Trying to get the tiny human to at least make consciousness. 

“I-ac?” Stiles whispered out. Coughing violently soon after he tried to speak, Isaac knew there were tons of water bottles lying around the room after Kate kept on insisting that the two be kept alive by drinking tons of water and not letting them die of thirst. Searching the floor with his hands Isaacs’s fingers somehow found a water bottle with what felt like an inch of water left. Isaac quickly grabbed the bottle and opening the cap taking it off and trying to find Stiles lips. 

“Sit up Stiles.” he did so slowly and found the bottle and tried to swallow the lukewarm water. Coughing as he was swallowing, Stiles knew as did Isaac, this situation was getting bad. 

“we h-ve t- get out of –ere.” 

“You know we cant just leave Stiles… she has us where she always wanted us.” Isaac looked at the dark window in the room towards the ceiling. Isaac knew that if Stiles were to stay here any longer that he wouldn’t make it, and die definitely. “But I wont let you die here… you have your mate to get to.” Isaac left Stiles and got to the window on the other side of the room. His eyes shined like the sun and quickly started to get his claws to extend. Isaac quickly cawed at the windowsill and started to try and get the window open without making it so Kate could actually hear them.   
Luckily the window was already worn down and easy to break if Isaac really wanted to. But he had to do this as silent as possible so it was going to take a little bit of time. But oddly the window wasn’t sealed that well in the first place, that the locking that made it so it wouldn’t budge at all gave free after Isaac clawed at the window for no longer than a minute. Seeing that it could actually open Isaac knew this was his chance. Turning around he grabbed Stiles and quickly got the boy on his feet. 

“You’re getting out of here Stiles.” Stiles soon realized what was happening that he realized that they were about to escape this prison. 

“W-ats the pl-n?” Stiles said out of breath.   
“Get on my shoulders. Your getting out of here.” Soon gripping Stiles and feeling how light he really was, Isaac hoisted him out of the window. Stiles had his whole upper body out of the tiny crevice as the door to the room was opened; green glowing eyes shining towards Isaac and Stiles now basically out of the window. 

“You didn’t fucking think I wouldn’t hear you two down here?” she grabbed Isaac and threw him across the room.

“You’re not going anywhere” she yelled.

“Stiles RUN!” Isaac howled and watched as Stiles ran for his life away from the home. With both feet out of the windowsill and running away from the home soon out of Isaacs sight, he knew he was most likely out of harms way unless Kate had someone there to catch one running away. But Isaac knew Stiles was smart, despite at his disadvantages he knew the kid had good odds of successfully escaping. 

Stiles knew where he was; and hoped to god he wouldn’t get followed from the house. He knew the only place he could actually go was the one place that was probably the first place she would look for him. After all it was the place the crazy woman kidnapped him from in the first place. But Stiles had to get to Derek, he knew that much was certain and his first priority. They were the only ones that could actually keep him safe and help Isaac. He was sprinting, if that’s what you would call it; with a busted foot and pain all over his body, he needed to get to the loft. The one place he knew they all would be. 

At the loft////

Derek was working on some notes he had taken about the night Stiles was kidnapped. The notes all led to Kate argent, the bitch that started the whole mess since day one of Scott becoming a werewolf. If she was going to kill Stiles, then she was going to lose every one she ever cared about, even if it meant killing her brother. Which for a fact she still cared about him besides the fact that he has been helping with this investigation. If the need arise, Derek wouldn’t hesitate to kill for the ones she truly loved. 

Scott was upstairs in his bedroom, cleaning. Putting things away and even got so far as to find the vacuum to vacuum his floor, something that Scott never did. Its when he noticed his phone was vibrating, of all things he hadn’t been paying attention to his phone for the past few hours. He noticed it was Cora, turning the vacuum off he answered the call. “What’s up Cora?” 

 

“Scott, where is Derek? He won’t answer his phone.”

“Downstairs, why? You sound worried, what’s going on?”

“Just grab him for me ok?”

“Why can’t you call his phone?”

“Because the jackass wont answer his phone, and hasn’t picked up for the past 20 calls I made. So will you please get him?

“Ok, just give me a sec.” Scott soon walked downstairs and saw a very determined and pissed off Derek who looked up as Scott walked down the stairs.

“What do you want.” Derek looked back at his papers.

“Your sister has been trying to call you for the past 20 minutes, she says its urgent.

“Well she’s been annoying as hell all day so my bad I don’t want to answer my sister at the moment.

“I fucking heard that. ass. Sorry Scott.. can you please give the phone to Derek.” Scott soon handed his phone to Derek.”

“ smash my phone to the wall like you did the last one and you can buy me a new one.” Scott threatened 

“What is it Cora? This better be urgent.’

“it is,”

“well?” 

“I found Stiles scent…”

“get your ass over here now.” he hung up the phone and gave it back to Scott soon grabbing the map of the city awaiting his sister which took 20 minutes to arrive back to the loft. 

Within those 20 minutes Scott and Derek called the whole pack to come to the loft, everyone if they were busy dropped what they were doing to come. Within 40 minutes everyone was in the entrance of the loft. Derek demanding a meeting once more. 

“everyone gather up.” He called everyone towards the map of beacon hills. He looked to cora. “cora, where did you smell Stiles scent?”

“it was around here. It was really faint, as though not like someone masked his scent, but more as though he has no scent left… like he’s really in trouble.” Cora said.

“no one has a faint scent unless they are about to die, or are seriously hurt.” Derek said silent. He didn’t want to fear the worst. Everyone looked to Lydia.

“I don’t feel like I need to scream… Stiles might be ok.” She said.

“is there anything else specific you know about Cora.”

“as far as I know, it was faint when I was there, I lost the scent by the time I was half a mile out from where I was, when I first caught the scent. I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from.”

“ok, everyone split up in two’s and lets go find Stiles.” Derek said. He quickly grabbed his jacket and had cora follow him to his car. The second he got outside of the loft, he roared loud and long. Stiles would have had to heard his mates call for saying he was coming.

////// in the forest/////

Stiles didn’t know where he was exactly… he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He was freezing cold wearing next to nothing. But continued to briskly try and run away. It didn’t help that Kate, did deliberately try and break his ankle repeated amounts of times so he was severely limping through the woods. It looked like a more slow troubled walk than anything else. He didn’t know how far away he was by now from kate’s home. But he suddenly heard the distant roar of Derek. For a moment he thought it was just his head telling him he would be safe soon. But his instincts told him he was going to be safe when his mate would find him. Stiles kept on limping foreward; although his strength betrayed him in a second. Because within a second, his leg that was going foreward, skidded against the cold ground, and in an instant he fell to the ground. He leaves and sold dirt making his body feel even colder. He couldn’t go any farther, his mind wanted to keep going, he had to keep going. But his body wouldn’t budge, and instantly darkness krept through his eyes and everything was soon black.

Stiles had passed out in the forest. 

Derek had begun the search around the old deserted highway that had very few people that ever drove on the road, due to it not leading anywhere except the old hale home and other neighbor hoods that were on the very outskirts of beacon hills. Cora told Derek where she specifically caught Stiles scent. And they pulled over, with all of the other 6 cars in tow as well, Derek had everyone in groups of two; when he sent everyone into the woods. He knew Stiles would hide in there if he was risked of being followed. Dereks sharp red eyes appeared and he quickly put his scenting abilities to use. He caught on the faint trail of Stiles, as did everyone else, but Derek wanted a fanned out perimeter in case they over looked where he could be, because of how faint his scent really was. Derek was almost in a run, even with a faint scent he needed to find his mate, his wolf begging to be whole again. cora had to yell at Derek for going so fast. But obviously nothing was being heard due to Derek continuing on his sprint going straight into the woods. 

Stiles was still unconscious, leaves falling ontop of his body even when Derek was at least 400 yards away from where Stiles was. 

Derek could barely make out that Stiles scent was getting stronger, although still faint, he knew he was getting close. His human side wasn’t even apparent right now, as his wolf clung to the scent in hopes of finding Stiles. Derek went so much as ran towards the scent that the moment he was in an outright run, he barely was able to notice that there was a small patch of white covered in fallen leaves. 

Derek stopped running instantly.

The tall man saw the unmoving body on the cold ground and saw from the short messy brown hair that it was Stiles. he roared loud and clear for the pack to find him, and instantly started to brush off the leaves from the body and turned the body over so he could see if it actually was Stiles. the unconscious teen was cradled in Derek’s arms when he was probably yelling aloud. 

“Stiles!” it reached his mate, when Stiles woke up and instantly the first thing he saw was Derek’s face. he thought he was dreaming, and the footsteps of the pack now all around where Derek was holding Stiles in his arms. tears were flowing from Derek’s face, something he never thought would happen, because he hadn’t cried since the death of his family in the fire. Derek whispered. “Stiles.” as his clawed hand reached for Stiles cheek feeling the cold skin to his warm hand.

“d-erk…” Stiles tried to say. He didn’t look worried but he was immediately throwing out emotions of worry and stress. “i-ac… fd is-c… Stiles mouthed. His voice mouthed. He really didn’t say anything, it was croaks and very faint letters that were heard. 

“s-ve, is-c” Stiles said before his world slipped to darkness once more. Derek had panic immediately the moment Stiles lost consciousness. But Scott immediately checked his pulse and confirmed he was still alive. Lydia had 3 blankets with her in her arms and brought them to Derek, who instantly started to wrap up Stiles. the small frail body easily liftable for Derek. He made haste when he wrapped the boy and soon stood and walked with the pack back to their cars. 

“Scott, call deaton. He needs to check Stiles. or your mom.” Scott was about to call deaton, his finger nearly on the button to call the vet. But he stopped walking with the pack. He looked up at Derek. The whole pack suddenly stopped walking, Derek taking a second to register what everyone was doing. 

“Scott call deaton” Derek demanded.

“Stiles said save Isaac… we need to find Isaac.”

“Stiles is unconscious, we need to get him help.”

“and so does Isaac!”

“Isaac doesn’t fucking matter, Scott! “

“what?” Scott said just above a whisper.

“Isaac doesn’t matter right now! what matters is helping Stiles” Scott glared at Derek. He knew the wolf was stubborn and was an asshole, but never in Scott’s life had he thought he would stoop so low.

“Isaac is your fucking beta Derek, how can he not matter?”

“Stiles is my mate, therefore my top priority!”

“Isaac is my mate!”

“good for you Scott, we all know Isaac is your mate!”

“what the fuck?”

“cant handle that Stiles came back?”

“he couldn’t have escaped on his own. If he did he would have escaped months ago.”

“so what Scott. Your point?”

“someone helped him escape.”

“let me guess, you think that’s Isaac?”

“if it is im greatful-“

“if your grateful then we go and save him!”

“no, were saving Stiles, lets go. And call deaton, now.” Derek walked again towards his car and a stone was suddenly chucked at Derek’s head. 

The entire pack in shock, Derek was pissed enough that he could kill everyone there. Instantly healing from the stone the pack slowly started to follow Derek towards the car.

“argent, call deaton, I know you have his number.”

Scott looked to Lydia who was still half torn about this entire issue. He spoke.

“Lydia, you… you cant be serious, why are you going with him?”

“Stiles needs help… we don’t know where Isaac is unless Stiles can tell us. We don’t even know if kate took him… I don’t think Derek catches her scent.”

“Lydia… you- you cant follow him… we have to find Isaac.” his voice cracking.

“Scott-“

“Lydia lets go. Leave Scott to sulk” Derek commanded.

“Derek.”

“don’t even try me. Scott can search for Isaac himself for all I care.”

“what? Derek.”

“I. don’t. care.” He said still walking. Lydia looked to Scott. Then to Derek but Jackson soon came over and grabbed her hand to follow Derek.

“Jackson.” She said serious.

“Lydia, we cant argue with him.” he said. Then whispering in her ear.  
“we will find Isaac, text Scott we will start the search tonight.” She nodded ever so slightly. Then taking out her phone and sending Scott a text.

We are going to find Isaac, Scott don’t worry, we will start prep tonight.” She continued to walk with the rest of the pack.

Scott falling to his knees his bright red eyes shining, as he looked up to the crescent moon. The full moon happening in two weeks. Hoping he would find Isaac as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 1 

Isaac didn’t remember much after Stiles happened to escape. He woke up in a dark place again. his eyes barely adjusting to the very little light coming into the room. He already knew the place was somewhat small… it wasn’t like a cooler freezer small thank goodness. But the room wasn’t large either. He didn’t know what was going on as he was starting to wake up. But when he tried to move, his limbs were restricted. He was awake now, his limbs instincts were thrashing against the restrains hoping his strength could break him free. But it was no use, he then smelled the wolfs bane, it was overpowering to smell but he knew it was in the cuffs. They must have been given a soaked treatment. He knew escaping while these were on was impossible. He still unwillingly knew why he was still trying to break free from the restraints. When a harsh bright light was turned on. The outline of Kate in the darkness was all Isaac could see until she walked into the light. Isaac saw the menacing look she had on her face. 

“morning Isaac.” Isaac had no words to say. He could end up dead for what he did. 

“since you let Stiles escape… I’m going to have some good fun with you until Scott comes to save your ass… that is, if he saves you before you die.” She smiles wide. 

Isaac doesn’t notice the large bag she had next to her. She unzipped the bag, then stepped next to the table like think Isaac was on. She unlatched Isaac’s right leg and quickly repositioned it to a fastening bar that was set at Isaac’s hips, repeating the same process to the other leg. She trailed her hand down his thigh, unable to contain a whimper she glared at him. then dug straight into the bag on the floor pulling out a large cloth rag and shoving it into Isaac’s mouth, quickly tying it behind his head tight and like Isaac was going to gag any second he tried to swallow. 

“good. Now you can stay quiet.” She said. Then going back into her bag, she pulled out knives, and some other things, he couldn’t recognize from her being in the shadow of the light. But the second she looked back up at him. she had her hands on Isaac’s knees, distracting him with her eyes she quick pulled his legs apart and forced a large plug into Isaac’s ass. He screamed loud into the cloth. He felt blood coming out of his hole. It trailed down his crack, and for some reason wasn’t healing. It should be healing if it’s a normal plug that she used.

“Your wondering why your not healing. Well lets just say these toys, are best for special people like you. You wont heal from these baby’s.” She smiled again. for once, Isaac found someone more terrifying than his father.

Day 2

Isaac woke up to the light still beating on his face. Many cuts on his body, he didn’t know she had even cut him that many times, he may have passed out at some point. But he honestly didn’t know at all anymore. She quickly came into his room with a purple liquid in a needle. She went to an iv tube, Isaac connected that it was to himself, and saw the woman inject the liquid to the IV. Within seconds of the liquid hitting his skin, he was in immediate pain. Darkness slowly surrounding him. 

Day 5 

Isaac was standing up chained to a wall, a large d ring holding up his entire body. Small sounds that were gliding across the concrete floor and a sudden gush of wind, Isaac felt the metal pierce his back. His entire back was bloody. He was being brutally whipped by Kate, who seemed all to eager, due to the large smile on her face. But even more so she was satisfied that the whip marks were healing already. She was glad she didn’t poison the whip, because he definitely would have died by now. she took a different toy than what she had been using up till now. and with one thrust forced it into Isaac’s hole. He cried out again. the gag was absolutely bloodstained from rubbing on Isaac’s mouth and face. the skin raw and an open wound now. his face was a mixture of blood, dirt and the clearly visible tear streaks. Isaac himself didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

Day 7 

Isaac was tied back to the table. His legs down but the plug still inside. He must be drugged, because he is wide awake, he was tired yesterday; and now he couldn’t think he could fall asleep. She glinted the knife in front of his face, dragging the blade across his skin, not opening it. She got to his ankle and let the blade dip harder into his skin cutting it with ease. She saw the look of horror coming from Isaac’s face. 

“you are such a scum Isaac… you and Scott are the reason Allison is dead. I wont let you leave here without learning an important lesson.” She said. Cutting into his side. 

“you killed her.” She cut again.

“you let her die.” She cut again, the blade still in the skin when she continued.” she didn’t deserve to die.” She lifted the knife.

“you deserve to die.” She brought the knife down onto his leg, half the blade sticking out, she reached his bone.

“you deserve to die.” She twisted the blade into the flesh.

“you fucking deserve to die.” She continued to twist the knife.

Isaac heard those 5 words for 5 days straight from there on afterwards. 

Day 9

She continued to slice into Isaac, with both a regular and the wolfs bane covered knives. He healed from the regular knives wounds while the wolfs bane wounds stayed a lot longer. eventually the ones from the first few days left irritated scars. The smell of infection was so strong it would have knocked out Isaac had he not been drugged to stay awake. 

Day 11

She sliced at Isaac’s thighs. He never felt a pain like that before. She carved out something on his legs. He didn’t know which one in particular just because he was so out of everything that was going on around himself. 

Day 12

She carved out a long word, or words into Isaac’s back. He laid lifeless as she carved into the skin with the poisoned blade. He smelled of death. Isaac knew his time was running out. His tie with Scott was fading, he wondered before he fell asleep for the first time in many days. If he would die seeing her face, or the face of his mate. 

Day 13.

Isaac was in a different position today. He was kneeling on the table chained and cuffed down. he felt the old plug still inside his ass, it burned if he moved at all. his heart was beating slow, and he couldn’t feel any warmth or coldness anymore. He was accepting that he was going to die here by the hand of Kate. His eyes open, but nothing more than a blank stare at the wall ahead of him. unable to comprehend anything that was going on, he was probably hallucinating by now. He was definitely drugged more than usual because he could only stare at the wall ahead of him. He caught a brief whiff of Scott, but within his mind. That wasn’t possible. 

Within minutes the door burst open, not comprehending anything. A sudden rush of hands and claws were at his back. He heard someone calling his name, not sure who it was but it was repeated over and over. The gag was removed from his face, skin peeling away. When the cuffs were quickly worked on to free his position. 

Scott leaned in and firmly gripped Isaac trying to get the boy to look at him. Scott kept on repeating Isaac’s name, but emotionless eyes stared at the wall behind Scott. Others were shouting things as Isaac was lifted up by Scott and suddenly he was placed in a large car, instantly speeding off; Scott close to Isaac trying to get his attention still. While others were talking in the car as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 1 .

Derek stayed by his side, hardly leaving for more than twenty minutes at a time, which at this point was only because Deaton requested he bring things into the room that he needed to use. The alpha was very protective of Stiles when Deaton did show up to check on Stiles that night when the pack had found the human nearly dead in the forest. 

Deaton began usual tests on Stiles, that Mellissa wasn’t able to come to due to her hectic schedule at the hospital. 

Thankfully the pack understood and were completely fine with having Deaton look at Stiles.

“He’s malnourished, give him soft foods that wont upset his stomach. He may not be able to eat much solids for quite awhile, so for now just acclimate his stomach to hold in some easy foods. And give him tea… his throat is damaged. At least twice a day doesn’t need to be scolding hot, and plenty of water. Constantly ask or fill a cup for him.” Deaton said the night they found Stiles. As usual he was the only person that could reliably not hold any grudges in this kind of situation. He helped where it was needed, nothing more or less. It was the one thing that Scott admired about his teacher at the vet. 

Lydia was at the edge of the room standing next to Jackson. His phone notified he had a message and saw it was Scott, on the main screen. He went out to the hall, immediately followed by Lydia. 

“Jackson, what does it say?” she demanded.

“Oh my god Lydia, I haven’t even opened the message yet!” he says frustrated, seeing that the second his phone beeped Derek gave a glare, which was his cue to leave the room to answer the message. 

“Sorry.” She quick realized that Derek had most likely given him an angry stare. Just from the angry eyes that were on Jackson’s face.

“It’s fine.” He opened the message and saw frantic and upset messages by Scott. At least fourteen by now since they are coming rapid and one after the other hardly giving Jackson a chance to look at the messages as more kept on being received. “He’s extremely worried about Isaac, and wants us to help him find the poor one now.” Jackson soon looked back up to Lydia. She looked back towards the door where everyone was. 

“We can’t leave yet… there’s no way Derek will let us leave right now.” Lydia could just sense the tension and anger coming from the room that Derek was. With or without werewolf senses, anyone could tell to not go into that room. 

“Then what the hell do we tell Scott?”

“Give me your phone, I left mine on that stupid dresser in the room… yes I’m dumb for leaving my phone but I need to use yours quickly Jackson.” Without a second thought he gave her the phone. She quickly tapped and had Scott on call to try and get ahold of him. She walked way down the hallway and hoped the poor guy would actually answer his phone, not going too crazy without a pack to be around. It was by the fifth ring that a sullen Scott did pick up the call. It was silent for about a minute when Lydia spoke. 

“Scott? Scott can you hear me? Is the phone near your ear?” she asked. 

“What Lyd’s…”

“Scott, Derek we know for a fact wont let us leave this place. We will leave as soon as we can, and when we do then we will help you get Isaac back. I promise you Scott, he will be brought home and back to your arms.”

“Lydia-“

“No Scott, he will be brought home to you alive! If Derek is so insensitive of losing his beta, then screw the damn pack. I will gladly leave the pack so I can help you Scott. You deserve the same help that Stiles got when being found.”

“Lydia…” she heard this time the cracking voice.

“What is it Scott?”

“I don’t want to find him dead-“

“That’s not an option. He will be brought back to you, safe and sound. No one in this pack is going to die.” She said.

“Ok.” He had no other option than to believe what Lydia said to him, and hoped that she was right about everything. He hung up the phone and sat back down on the random stump he had found, thinking he could have found the actual scent of Isaac if he followed Stiles scent, but after awhile of searching, Stiles scent had completely disappeared.

/// Back at the loft////

Deaton left instructions for Stiles care, even as far as what to do if worst case scenario would happen. But the most unsettling news was the fact that Deaton said something that even Derek feared was going to happen.

“I’m not exactly sure when he will wake up, he may wake up by tomorrow, but I’m guessing on that option to actually happen. He may, and this is if he does wake up by tomorrow. He may only wake up for a few minutes before passing out again. His entire body needs to heal; and to do so he will be sleeping a lot. I’m expecting he may sleep for a few weeks. Also for all we know he may not remember anything as far as helping rescue Isaac.” Derek looked sharp at the vet, but Deaton looked right back at Derek with his stern usual face. “Since I’ve only seen Stiles… Isaac didn’t escape?” Deaton looked around the room at the pack but his eyes then met with Derek’s again. He gave a sharp nod on the question. “He is in real danger then Derek. Stiles are human, and although he did get these injuries and they will heal perfectly fine given a bit of time. A wolf can only take so much pain and injury before they can’t heal themselves. That’s the point where they begin to understand that they are dying. They can smell the difference, Kate also knows Isaac is a wolf; she will use that to her advantage to torture Isaac. Until he is of no more use to her.” Deaton went back to looking at Stiles gingerly doing the last of his tests before he started to clean up what he brought with him.

Jackson heard the conversation from the hall, his eyes now wide and panic struck his body, he looked to Lydia who looked just as worried but mainly from the look of fear on her ex boyfriend’s face.

“Jackson, what are they talking about? Jackson!” she shook his shoulder. 

“Lydia.” He couldn’t say anymore because Deaton started to talk again. Jackson straightened so he could focus on hearing what Deaton was saying.

“ Or… unless she kills him before she’s done with him. “Even Deaton knew that Kate was the probable cause of the disappearance of the two mates. He was smart enough to know and put pieces together since Stiles disappeared. “Either way, the outcomes that are possible. Isaac needs to be rescued, and I know if Isaac dies.” Deaton looked to Derek not finishing his sentence he knew what Deaton meant but the vet grabbed his equipment and headed towards the door before he looked back to the pack. “You know what will happen Derek. I suggest you act like the alpha you are, and help Scott find Isaac.”

Deaton finished his exam with Stiles and gave at least 8 different medicines to Derek. Each for different reasons if the need arise to use them. But he quickly exited the loft to retire for the night and go home. When Derek looked around the room to see his pack, he realized that Lydia and Jackson were outside the room still. He briskly walked past his sister who was about to say something when he found the two at the end of the hallway. He started to walk towards the two and said.

“Who messaged you while Deaton was here.” Derek asked very obvious that he was angry at the situation.

“Scott, “

“Why is Scott so important?”

“Really Derek?”

“What?”

“I mean really? Come on.”

“What?” he asked again, now his bright red eyes like a fire glowing red.

“dere-“

“Shut the hell up! He wants his mate so bad than he can go and find him himself then! Stiles is our number one priority.”

“Derek” Jackson but into the argument.

“Don’t! We are going to get Stiles back to full health.” Derek growled loudly, the inner wolf within Jackson kneeled to the floor. Because Derek was Jackson’s alpha, he couldn’t disobey his orders. Jackson only nodded to Derek in understanding.

“Good, Lydia and Jackson you two are in charge of making some food for Stiles.” Derek walked back to the room, nearly knocking his sister over before he stared listing off commands to everyone else. 

“Cora, please get me some washcloths and a warm water.” She went to grab the things without a word.

“Danny, find the damn house where Kate is living, hack whatever you need to find her.” Danny nodded before argent spoke.

“That wont work. She is off the grid as far as trying to find her that way. She used to not be that smart about her trails but after living with our dad for a few years back when we were in our twenties she got extremely smart about covering her tracks. So finding her is going to be a lot harder.” Argent said looking at Danny for a second.

“Ok, then what can we go by to attempt to find her?” Danny asked still looking at argent.

“Not quite sure, I have some ideas though. I'd say we can check on Gerard. The two always kept in close contact, so I assume the two may still keep in contact constantly. “

“Ok we will start there. Someone call the Sherriff. He needs to know we found Stiles.”

“Ill do it.” Malia said.

“Ill help Lydia and Jackson, I know how to make some good goods that are easy to eat when sick. “ kira said quickly.

“Fine, do whatever you need to.” Cora had now come back into the room and started to watch the pack disperse. Derek quickly grabbed towels and dipped them in the water, bringing them to Stiles face. Who instantly moved his face away from the contact. Derek said. “Shh, it’s ok Stiles. Its me, Derek.” Stiles went relaxed and let Derek wash his face, even though he was fast asleep.

Cora looked to her brother intent and began to ask.

“Derek-“

“What”

“What has gotten into you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Scott is still looking for Isaac, and your pretending he doesn’t exist.”

“Right now he doesn’t. I want and need to keep Stiles safe from now on.”

“Derek”

“Isaac is a wolf, he can withhold anything she throws at him.”

“You know Isaac isn’t that strong.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve seen him. I used to watch how everyone in the pack used to interact…”

“Your point?”

“He wasn’t strong, very smart; yes. But he will be so broken by Kate… if he is actually alive and in one piece by the time we find him ill be surprised.”

“What do you mean by we?”

“We are going to save Isaac. Scott shouldn’t have to lose him. We found Stiles, one of the missing puzzle pieces. But there is still Isaac.”

“If you leave here to find Isaac, don’t come back.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said?”

“Is that a threat brother?”

“Maybe it is.”

“Fuck you.” She got up quickly grabbed her dirty towel to put into the wash with the rest of Derek’s dirty laundry. 

Derek watched his sister leave the room but his attention went straight back to Stiles. His peaceful face put Derek at ease, for the first time since Stiles was kidnapped he had his mate back, and he was in his grasp once again. Derek wasn’t going to let go of Stiles this time, in the back of his mind the stray thoughts of his beta still captive were something he thought about for a split second. But Derek only cared for one thing only, and that was his mate, his pack was under his protection. But the fact that Scott was a true alpha was enough of a reason for Derek to know that Scott was more than capable of finding his own mate. 

Derek’s warm hand gently caressed Stiles cheek, the cold skin shivering from the touch. Stiles were gripping onto the sheets for dear life, something you would only know if you were sitting where Derek was sitting. Which was right next to the bed on the left hand side. 

“What did she do to you.” He whispered, he saw now that everyone was away, this was his chance to get a good look at all the damage done. Although Deaton checked his injuries, he knew it happened when Derek wasn’t in the room grabbing supplies. He pulled the blankets down and saw the horrid amount of scars and bruises that littered Stiles skin. At he was wearing clean boxers and a tank top. Derek couldn’t help but feel extremely sad and let the emotions out. He was beyond furious, but at this point they had no leads on Kate, even if he wanted to help Isaac there was nothing they could do without risking having other members possibly die to try and get information. The only person who could even do that was Argent, but he didn’t know where the ex hunters allegiance was as far as with this whole situation. Derek could only hope they could find the bitch and bring the justice that was deserved before Isaac would be found dead. 

 

Day 2 

Stiles woke up, at about eight PM. He burst out of the blankets that were around his body, and he could barely register that he was in a bed let alone a well-lit room. His eyes darted around at the surroundings trying to figure out why he wasn’t with Isaac, seeing that the other guy was always by his side at least at the bare minimum in the same room. But this time he wasn’t near Isaac at all, he was in a bed, it was comfortable, and not the harsh concrete he was always used to. But it wasn’t until strong hands gripped his shoulders and held his body so he would stop the thrashing he was doing. Derek called in the pack. Lydia had grabbed the applesauce she bought this morning the second Derek started yelling from the second floor. 

“M-Mistress! Please don’t hurt Isaac! Ill do whatever you want! Let me go back to him!” Stiles screamed. Oddly his strength was matching Derek’s at this point. Derek was trying really hardly to hold Stiles down, and not injure the boy. He was absolutely restless, but Jackson and Malia came into the bedroom within seconds and grabbed his legs so he wouldn’t knock someone out. Cora burst into the room and asked the moment she saw Stiles was freaking out. 

“What the heck are we going to do?”

“Cora get me water,” she nodded and Derek barely was able to hold Stiles down with just one arm. But noticed his strength was depleting so he knew he could hold him down with ease now. Within a minute Cora came back, and Derek rustled through the bottles that Deaton left and tore a cap off of one of the bottles and grabbed a white pill, Cora holding the cup but now sitting on the bed, pinning down Stiles legs. And lower body even more. And watched her brother force the pill into Stiles mouth he was gagging from the fingers going down his throat. 

“N-no, I don’t want to sleep” he gagged. Derek had no clue how Stiles knew it was medicine to make him sleep, but the boy was working his tongue to spit the pill out. Derek ripped the cup of water from his sister’s hand and forced the liquid down Stiles throat. He the put his hand over Stiles mouth and plugged his nose. 

 

“What the hell are you doing Derek?” Lydia asked furious. 

“This will make him swallow.” And in a few seconds a loud gulp was heard. Derek just opened his fingers slightly and smelled Stiles mouth. “He swallowed.” And let go of his mate. Stiles gasped for air. Coughing from the amount of things that just happened to him. His head was spinning, as was his mind. He couldn’t comprehend anything that was going on. But for some reason when the strong hands gripped him. Stiles wasn’t thinking of how he would talk to Kate. But how he would talk to Derek.

“P-Please…” he said in a very cracked voice. The shouts must have been clear only because he was absolutely terrified. “S-ve… I-ac…” he had tears running down his face, and he gripped his head to hopefully stop the spinning. “H-… nee-s… h-lp” Stiles felt his vision go to black. He hoped Kate was done torturing him and was going to bring him back to Isaac.”

Day 3 

Jackson had finally gotten more information and maps and papers to bring to Scott. He had been collecting information for the past few days since Stiles was found in hoping that they could try and find where Stiles escaped. Scott constantly bothered Argent. The poor man did at one point threaten the true alpha that if he called one more time he would probably shoot him, since this was the 3rd night he had not gotten any sleep. Scott had been working with the Sherriff and hoped to gain Intel on Kate. Because she did have records with the police. And hoped they could find some information. Aside from Scott finding Isaac still, the Sherriff finally had a chance to come see Stiles. He did cry when Stiles was laying asleep in the bed. He didn’t think his son was going to be brought home, let alone alive. Parrish was working with Lydia at the station to get as much information as possible about the woman that kidnapped the two. Scott hoped that Isaac was safe, as much as he knew that probability was slim, he had to hope. 

Day 8 

Stiles woke up again, this time he didn’t exactly freak out. Except that he did vomit water, since that was basically the only thing Derek has fed him. Besides applesauce. Derek had a trash bucket ready for any vomit session. As well as tea and broth so Stiles could try and get something else in his stomach. He looked numb, with no sign of life within himself. Derek wanted to have Stiles look at him with his golden brown eyes but he saw nothing when looking within them. Stiles was only awake for an hour. And Derek let no one into the room besides Cora. But his eyes started to droop by about an hour after being awake. And Derek gave him medicine and put him back to sleep. He walked out of the room and the second he closed the door Cora blocked his brother in the hallway. 

“When are you going to help Scott find Isaac?”

“Scott has everyone else in the pack helping him, he can let me care for my mat-“ without finishing the sentence core punched Derek square in the jaw. The obvious crunch and she knew she broke it. She knew that wouldn’t do much seeing that Derek’s healing was already setting the bones back into place. “What the hell was that for-“

“You know what that was for” she said. Her brother looked in disbelief at the sight before him. His little sister was crying. 

“Cora-“

“We are all worried about Stiles, I am extremely worried about Stiles. But you know something else?” she paused and looked straight into her brothers eyes. 

“I am terrified that if we don’t find Isaac soon. He will be found dead in Scott’s arms when he is found…” she said. Her voice cracking. 

“Cora-“

“No! Don’t Cora me! Deaton said it when he checked Stiles! Man up and be the alpha you supposedly are Derek. You know as well as I do what happens when your mate dies… I don’t want to see Scott become like Jesse. Derek’s heart dropped. Of all things she brought up it was he. The two didn’t notice that Lydia had heard the conversation as she had a plate with some applesauce and potatoes on it. Hoping she might be able to get Stiles to eat a little more this time. Lydia knew this was bad and was just starting to turn when Cora said.

“No, Lydia you don’t need to leave. Derek and I are done talking. “ She opened the door to Stiles room where he had been since day one of returning. Lydia quick jogged into the room and set the food down. Cora closed the door and quickly locket it so Derek couldn’t come inside for a little while. 

Lydia knew better than to ask anything about what had just happened so she turned back to the task of feeding Stiles, first sitting him up in bed. Seeing he was awake, but not responsive. He did happen to respond to food being given to him. 

“Lydia…” Cora started.

“No need to tell me anything. It obviously was something personal to the two of you.”

“No… Lydia… this is something you need to know…” she said quickly looking to Lydia making sure the girl was paying attention. 

“It was twelve years ago… I was eight Derek was twelve. You know we both had siblings. Laura was the oldest. Derek was second youngest and I was the youngest. We had an older brother. Jesse, he was older than Derek but younger than Laura. Laura was eighteen and Jesse was seventeen. He watched over the two of us like a hawk. Because Laura did keep us together and in line majority of the time. If we were in a bind. Jesse was the one that was there to help.” She smiled at the memory of her brother. “He had a mate… it was also a male. Our mom didn’t mind, of course so long as her pups were happy she was happy. And the mate was actually extremely nice. He was the same age as Jesse. They had been together for three years by this point. Both planning on marrying when they graduated high school. The mate was extremely kind to everyone he met. And someone you would never think would get into trouble or anything dangerous. Hunters… besides the argents were in town. There was a small pack that lived in beacon hills, that’s the pack that Jesse’s mate was from. They were ratted out, and everyone in the pack was murdered or taken care of by the hunters. Jesse’s mate was tortured for months before Jesse had a lead of who it was that kidnapped him. The only reason he knew he was alive was because as mates they have a tether that only breaks when your mate dies. “ Cora remembered those months still vivid in her mind. 

“Jesse found him… a month after he got the first batch of information…”

“Cora-“

“He found his mate… he died in my brothers arms when he freed him from the shackles he was in.” Cora didn’t realize she was crying when Lydia grabbed the box of tissues and gave some to the other girl. 

“What happened to Jesse?”

“He didn’t talk again. He holed himself in his room. He went to school, but it took months before he could go back after his mate died, I assumed he wanted to at least graduate high school like the two had always planned on. But… he didn’t talk to any of us from that night onward.”

“Why do you say that?”

“When a mate is killed, the other one that is still alive usually goes insane. That is if the mate is murdered, or injured in some way. If it’s a peaceful death, the other learn to live with it more peaceful, it’s kind of hard to explain. “ She started to confuse herself with trying to explain to Lydia.

“I think I get what your saying. Because a mate is tortured and hurt extremely bad, or put through tremendous stress and other factors, the mate that is still alive can just… not be okay anymore. Like go insane or not talk to anyone anymore. Am I right?” she looked to Cora when trying to process what Cora had told her.

“Yeah, I know Jesse was going mad, at least a little bit. He spoke to no one and acted like none of us existed. He also constantly mumbled things to himself. Our mom kept him at home and constantly sat with him every night. Hoping he would be able to fight the darkness that consumes a mate when the other dies. Its something my mom only encountered once, and tried her best to help heal her son.” Cora always did remember her admiration towards her mom about their entire lives. She was an excellent alpha that always helped the pack, no matter what. 

 

 

The night of the fire… I ran to his room, as did Derek. The two of us went to find him and get him out of the house. He was the only one that technically wasn’t trapped. But when we got to his room. He was sitting on his bed, holding onto his mate’s engagement ring that he had bought before he went missing… and my brother… forced us to leave him… as far as I know… he never made it out. We checked the home and saw the bodies of everyone in the basement was dead. But there technically were no signs of Jesse burned to death. But we don’t know… we will never know. He could be in hiding for all we know. But that chance is very slim. “

Lydia put the food down on the plate and somewhat noticed that during the whole conversation that Stiles wasn’t eating much after the story was told. “Cora-“

“Lydia… I saw what a mate’s death could do to someone. I lost my brother because his mate was murdered and died in his arms… I refuse to let Scott go through the same thing my brother did. So I am with you in finding Isaac.” she looked up at the nervous Lydia who didn’t think it was her place to say anything. 

“Ok. We are hoping to have a private meeting soon. But Jackson is trying to get all of the information that he possibly can. He doesn’t have much information that can help save Isaac yet.” Lydia grabbed her phone and started texting the pack. 

“Well I’m in no matter what.” Cora smirked. Giving Lydia some hope as well as the rest of the pack that they could still fight this through and rescue Scott’s mate.

Day 9 

It had been 9 days since Derek has actually gotten any kind of sleep. He officially passed out for good on the guest bed in the loft. Hi soft breaths were rolling off the sheets he didn’t bother to sleep under since he passed out right on top of his bed. 

“Derek.” Came a haunting voice. Derek immediately sat up in bed when he heard the familiar voice in his mind. 

“Mom?”

“Derek.” She had an angry expression on her face. Bright red eyes glowing, and fangs extended. 

“Why are you here? In my dreams.”

“Derek. You are an alpha. Not by reasons that I approve of that gave you this position. But nonetheless… you are an alpha Derek. A leader. And here you are protecting your mate with every ounce of strength you have because he has retuned to you.”

“Mom. What are you going on about?” Derek just looked confused at his mom with his head tilted not sure why she is here. But realizing that she is lecturing him about wolf responsibilities. 

“Isaac needs you Derek. Scott cannot find him alone. And I see how much pain the two of you have been given. I don’t think you two deserved any of it. However… you are abusing your position as alpha and not helping protect your pack. Lest you forget my son. Isaac was your first. Does that or he not matter to you?”

 

“He matters mom-“

“If he matters, then why do you not go out and save your pack? Do you want him to die?”

“Mom-“

“Do you want him to die and have Scott become Jesse?”

“M-Mom…” Derek croaked.

“No, let me finish.” He stayed quiet.” Scott is a true alpha, very deserving of his title. But he cannot find his mate alone. Your brother tried to do that and he was too late. I hate to say this about your brother but he should have come to us. We could have helped him find his mate sooner. Derek please.” Talia quickly sat on the bed and held her son. 

“Don’t let Scott go through what your brother did.” Talia felt her shaking little pup in her arms. 

“I don’t want to lose Stiles. I can’t leave him.”

“Deaton can watch over him. You know that man is more than capable of watching over Stiles when you help Scott. “

“Mom-“

“For once Derek. Trust what your instincts tell you is the right choice. No matter how scary it really is. You know it will be the right decision.”

“Have you seen him? You are talking as though you know where he is.”

“I don’t know where he is, but I did find him and saw him-“

“And?”

“He doesn’t have much time Derek… Isaac… I could smell he is dying.”

Derek woke up with a start unable to process what was going on before hand. But his dream was vivid. He stumbled out of the bed and walked towards the room Stiles was still in. opening the door to check on him. 

Still sound asleep.

Day 12 

Scott has been staying with his mom the whole past few days. He had tons of maps and everything he possibly could get his hands on to figure out where Isaac really was. There was a chance he was ate Kate’s home. Or where Gerard lived. Something that worried Scott the most, there was a chance that if they went to one house over the other, they could never find Isaac. Scott hadn’t slept in this whole time. His entire body was shutting down and fast seeing as though his mother had just walked through the door and her son was blankly staring at the kitchen table. Mellissa walked over to her son and gently shook him awake. 

“O-oh hi mom… how was work?” he rubbed his eyes.

“It was fine.” She grabbed her son’s shirt tightly and nearly dragged him upstairs. 

“Whoa, mom. If this is because I accidently broke that vase because I was angry last night. I said I would pay you back.” Mellissa guided Scott to his room and nearly threw her son on the bed. Quickly grabbing pajamas and pulling back the covers. “What are you doing?”

“Scott. You need to sleep.”

“I need to find Isaac.”

“Scott.” Mellissa said scared. Which was the first in a long time that Scott found his mother worried. 

“Mom?”

“Scott… I know you want to find Isaac, and you don’t want to waist all this time with sleep and food to find Isaac. But trust me sweetie. You will find Isaac and do a better job at searching for him if you sleep.” Mellissa hated telling her son that he needed to not look for his mate. But she knew that anyone needs to be in tip shape when doing anything. 

“I know mom…” Scott had become a mess. He cried every night, and every morning. If he saw anything that was Isaac’s he would hold it for at least an hour before grabbing the next item. He was already going through the stages of loss because he hadn’t been near Isaac in months. But Mellissa watched as her son’s eyes fell and he was in a deep sleep, she needed to make phone calls. She put aside the pajamas and put her son in to bed. Soon walking downstairs to grab her phone, she called Lydia asking about any new information. Even helping by looking at the papers that Scott had all over the kitchen table. Mellissa gave Lydia information that Scott wrote down onto papers and thanked the nurse before hanging up. Mellissa looked at the kitchen clock and saw it read three am. It was going to be a long night tonight if Scott would wake back up tonight. Because she hoped she wouldn’t have to threaten with the bat.

Day 13 

Scott was intently looking at his notes again. Trying to remember everything that argent had somewhat given him over the past few days on both homes. The entire pack was ready to wipe out the huntress that decided to threaten and kill a mate of their pack. But argent-calling Scott is what got him to focus again after having days of sprawled notes everywhere. 

“Scott, we have a problem”

“What?”

“We have no clue where Isaac would be. We were so sure for a while. And we just found evidence that disproves what we thought. Scott. I’m so sor-“ Scott hung up immediately cracking his screen he left the house slamming his helmet on he shoved the key into the ignition and drove his bike to the loft. 

///At the loft///

Derek was already frustrated that Deaton was late, he called the night previous to hopefully get Stiles to stay safe. He was able to stay conscious for at least four to five hours at a time during the day, which was a large improvement. But the sound of a car pulling into the park lot had Derek somewhat at ease. And it was when Derek saw Deaton exit his car and walk towards the loft door. He knew Stiles was going to be safe with Deaton, more on the instinct that the man protected his mother’s pack for years than anything. But it was still enough to have some level of trust. Derek opened the door and Deaton walked into the loft and looked around, instantly sensing that Scott has not been in the loft at all. 

“I see that Scott isn’t staying here right now/”

“He’s looking for Isaac still.”

“And you’re going to help them?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I will protect Stiles with my life.” Derek sensed panic-stricken fear in Stiles. He instantly ran for his room.

/// In Stiles bedroom, ///

Scott walked into the window; the thing about the loft was it was somewhat easy for a wolf to climb into windows. Definitely something Stiles was familiar with. But nonetheless. Stiles felt the breeze come into the room and he slowly sat up in bed. He saw Scott standing over him in the bed. 

“Stiles.” Scott couldn’t say much more. He was glad he had his brother back and that he was healing, but he needed to do this. And for some reason Stiles looked at Scott and nodded. He put Scott’s hand behind his neck and held it gentle. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“T’s k…” he nodded to Scott. 

“Stiles… thank you.” He extended his claws into the membrane of the spinal muscles in the neck. Searching through the memories to get an idea of where Isaac was. It seemed like hours but only seconds when Derek burst open the door his eyes flashing red. Ready to kill Scott, but Deaton held a firm grip onto Derek. 

“Don’t! If you try and disrupt the connection they both could die.” Deaton knew Scott was trying to see if Stiles could tell them.

Floating in the air. Stiles was next to Isaac, both being in a cold dark room. 

Screams where all Scott heard and all he saw were lifeless bodies on concrete. 

A scratched window and a worn out faded grey colored house or shack that was in the middle of the woods. Scott let go of Stiles. Regaining consciousness into the world when claws ripped the skin off of Scott’s face. His entire cheek bleeding. He soon became aware that Derek clawed him. But a muffled sigh came from Stiles, and Scott and Derek were looming over the boy. 

“”F-d m… s-ve… I-ac.” He said tired and panting from the use of the memory abilities. 

Scott finally said it. “Argent sanctuary… that’s where he is…” Derek tossed a shirt at Scott and said. 

“Were taking my car.”

Derek immediately called the entire pack and directed to go to the argent sanctuary. Allison had brought Scott once before anyone knew the argents were hunters. But Scott could believe that Isaac could be there. Allison once told Scott once she was made to hunt like the rest of the family that they used to keep prisoners down in the sanctuary’s basement. It was extremely bit but as far as Allison ever knew they only kept a max of five captives in the basement. 

Argent gave directions to the place, immediately calling the rest of the pack. And giving any information they may need to know. 

///// At the sanctuary. /////

Argent entered the house first. Soon the entire pack entered the place, quickly trying to figure out how to get to the basement. Liam had at one point during the search stumble upon the key access. Which was a number pad. Oddly it took argent a few minutes to get access. But gunshots were soon fired; a mass amount of hunters surrounded the home. Gerard entered the threshold.

“Didn’t think we would let your little friend go that easy now did we?”

“Where is Isaac?” Scott’s eyes red and alive.

“Probably dead by now. He deserved to die Scott. He helped kill our Allison.”

“A single bullet through the shoulder and Gerard was on the ground. Every other hunter that surrounded the building was either knocked out or injured and could pass out at any second. Braeden walked into the front door with kira right behind her both somewhat out of breath. Kira nearly trips over Gerard. 

“Sorry!” she said.

“Well, now that that’s handled. Lets save Isaac. “ She smiled glad to have helped on this rescue mission. 

Argent opened the door and the maze of hallways and rooms that cut off plenty of scent was going to make it difficult. Scott kept on running. He pushed his pack over getting down the stairs. He ran straight eventually guided to turn right, then left soon keeping straight again. Scott felt a strong tether in this room. 

Isaac was in this room

When he turned another right, it hit Scott. 

The scent of death. Like that of the sick dog that Isaac was able to smell the first day he was able to truly realize his abilities as a new wolf.   
He found a door sealed shut, but it was easy enough, since he was angry as can be to rip the door wide open. Kate clawed Scott’s back the second the door was giving leeway to open. Scott quickly turned around and puncher her square in the face. His growl and menacing claws were swiping foreword attempting to kill the woman. Derek found Scott; fighting Kate he needed to let his anger out anyways and started attacking her as well. Derek noticed that Scott was aimlessly fighting due to the fact that his mate was on the other side of the door.

“Poor Scott, your mate is going to die before you even reach him.” she said through her teeth. Scott attacked with all his strength. A long and loud howl for Isaac saying he was coming. But it was when Derek attacked her from behind that Scott realized he struck her spine, quickly taking a clawed hand and slicing her throat. Scott almost didn’t realize a gun was fired until smoke rose from the barrel of Chris, who shot an obvious supernatural bullet to kill his sister. Derek threw the body getting her off of his hands. When Scott felt a weak pulsing within, he ran straight for the door and started to rip at it, his strength was fading fast but Derek quickly grabbed where Scott was holding and helped rip the hinges right off the door. He ran into the room almost hitting the wall unable to stop when the sight before him, made his heart stop. 

An awake but very out of it Isaac was tied, strapped, collared with a butt-plug inserted into his ass was kneeling onto a table. The room reeked of wolfs bane, and Scott saw the dried blood and oozing wounds that Isaac had. It smelled of death, and instinct, Scott yelled.

“Isaac!” he ran towards his mate. Quickly grabbing the wolves bane dipped cuffs that were on Isaac’s skin holding him down onto the table. 

“Scott!” yelled argent. The next to arrive into the room. He saw the way Isaac was in the bonds that he wanted to gag. He was dying, that was something anyone could tell just by looking at the scene. Scott whispered constantly into Isaac’s ear. 

“d-don’t worry… we are going to get you out of here… I-Isaac… we will bring you back to the loft…” he was nearly hysteric now. that was something even Derek could see from the other end of the room. Scott released all of the bonds that tied him to the table. Quickly releasing the gag in his mouth, Isaac was somewhat breathing normal again. the plug was still inside, and Scott quickly looked down at the injured flesh. Grabbing the base he held it firmly then saying.

“this will be the last thing that will ever hurt you Isaac.” Scott pulled it out. 

“ah.” Y-“ “AH” gasps and moans were heard from Isaac. Scott didn’t want to know why he thought they were moans. But gathered the wounded wolf into his arms. 

“I’ve got you Isaac.” Scott lifted him and began to walk and carry him back to the car’s. laying him quick into Derek’s car, Scott didn’t utter a word. Tears were freely falling from his face now. the obvious worry and fear overridden on Scott’s face. Isaac was completely awake the whole ride home, and when they reached the loft, Scott once again brought Isaac into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Deaton barely noticed that the whole pack was back, but saw a quick blur of Scott carrying a limp body. 

Stiles had woken up about a half hour after Scott looked at his memories. Instantly was having a chat or listening to things Deaton had to tell him. and when everyone came back he apologized to Stiles and went to check on everyone else. Isaac was naked, and smelling horribly. Scott laid him on his back but an instant shout came when his wounds were on the fabric. Deaton instantly was in the room. 

“Scott put him on his stomach, his wounds wont feel good on the fabric right now. he’s severely infected right now.”

“Deaton.”

“Scott not now. we need to be calm so please just do as I say.” Scott agreed and watched as Deaton began to at least clean out the wounds. The wolf on the bed frantically looking around for where he was. Isaac felt so confused, everything was just going to fast for him. but it was when he heard a weak. 

“I-ac” Isaac instantly looked over at the other boy. Stiles as fast as he could move walked over to Isaac. Derek wanted to bring Stiles back to bed even went as far as touching his shoulder but Stiles shrugged it off. he kneeled down onto the bed. and with a blanket already around his body, he laid down next to Isaac and firmly took his hand. 

“Y-re… s-fe… we-e bot- s-fe” Stiles said straight into Isaac’s eyes. Isaac nodded and saw that Stiles was directing Isaac to look at Scott. At least to try and focus him on his mate. Isaac turned his focus onto Scott. He saw the worn features and almost thought it mush have been a dream but he knew Scott’s scent anywhere. No one can copy that scent. 

“Scott?” Isaac said.

“Isaac.” he instantly held his mate’s cheek. “we found you…” tears started to fall from his face again. he saw the poor boy on the bed wanting to desperately dry his tears, but the pain prevented his actions. The only things Isaac could do was lean into the touch of his mate, and the only thing he could say was.

“Don’t leave me… please…” Isaac started to cry. He felt he would wake up any minute now and he would instantly be back in hell with Kate. 

“No, no I will never leave you Isaac. you are never going out of my site again.” Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac’s chapped and dry lips. 

“Scott.” Deaton said. The true alpha looked to Deaton full of worry. 

“Isaac will recover just fine, but I must admit. You came just in time to find Isaac, any longer and he would have been dead by now.” Deaton grabbed Isaac’s wrists and inspected the marks, as well as looked at the infected cuts. “ She poisoned him so much, that she must have been using wolves bane on whatever she used to cut him and at any opportunity to hurt him. the wounds wont heal properly for quite some time though. “ Deaton looked at the wolves surrounding the bedroom. Derek noticed that Stiles had now fallen asleep on the bed holding Isaac’s hand. He gingerly grabbed Stiles and carried him to their room hoping to have him settle down with Derek for the night. Scott intently watched as Deaton did the cleaning of Isaac’s wounds, and was rummaging through his bag for medicine. While bandaging the wore and swollen wounds that were lingering all over Isaac’s body. 

“this is for if he gets really bad. But I don’t think he will get that far. I do however suggest you get a shower or bath in Scott. You smell awful, not intentional though.” Deaton gave him pills and other medications listing things that Scott wasn’t at all paying attention to. But it had been awhile since Scott at least had remembered to shower, or for that matter taken into consideration his personal hygiene, the probable reason why no one wanted to be around him for so long. But who could blame him for not showering, Isaac was missing and he was willing to not shower to save time in putting it towards saving Isaac. Scott looked down at his completely awake but drugged up, Scott didn’t want to leave him until he knew the drugs were out of his mate’s system. The young alpha watched over the course of five hours that the entire pack left and went to their respected homes and all promised with words that never reached Scott that they would return first thing in the morning to help with Isaac. eventually the loft was once again quiet, almost back to the time when it was just him and Derek, because their mates were both missing, but the sudden feeling of a returned missing feeling had Scott feeling happy yet strained with his happiness because he didn’t know what happened while both were gone. Or if things would even return to their old ways and everything would possibly be okay again. 

Scott went into the bathroom with a towel leaving the door that connected the bedroom and bathroom open so he could watch Isaac. the water faucets were turned to hot and water filled the tub, and a flick of a lever and the drain was closed to hold the water into the porcelain tub. He filled the water a decent amount and eventually found his secret bottle of soap that he used whenever he bathed, the reason Scott smelled like nature with a hint of cinnamon. It was because of what was in this soap. It used to bother the crap out of Isaac due to the reason he always wanted to know why Scott smelled so good, and it was literally because he bathed with natural ingredients with soaps to smell good. The fond memories put a smile on Scott’s face, the usual scent of himself put a somewhat soothing scent in Scott’s nostrils. Scott for awhile wasn’t really sitting to watch Isaac, he knew if someone would enter the room so his guard was up but at the same time, he knew that Deaton had put up wards ever since Stiles was found. The young alpha after an hour drained the tub and let the soapy water exit the tub and watched the suds circle down the drain and rinsed his body quickly drying himself off the second he was fully clean. Eventually walking back into the bedroom and grabbed boxer briefs and a tank for going to sleep, also rummaging for some simple pajama pants. He saw the comfortable pajamas that Isaac was wearing due to when Deaton cleaned the wounds Isaac was changed into actual clothes instead of being naked. Scott slipped on the briefs and pajama pants and quickly slid the tank onto his upper body when he heard the bed creak when his bright red eyes shined in defense. He turned towards the sight claws extended he saw Isaac was sitting up in bed, his arms shaking form holding himself up but his general direction was towards Scott. Scott barely even heard when Isaac sniffed deeply. Then extending a hand out towards Scott.

“Scott” just above a whisper it was said. The human ear wouldn’t hear it but Scott walked closer and watched Isaac grab Scott’s body instantly leaning in. Isaac was smelling Scott. 

“Scott.” 

Scott sat down onto the bed, the wolf next to him gripped Scott so tightly that he would have been crushed had be been a human still. The alpha’s eyes shined a kind red light and looked down at Isaac, who showed no signs of letting go of Scott. The alpha laid down with Isaac in the bed feeling the strong heartbeat of his mate, and somewhat feeling that old sense of security was slowly creeping back into Scott’s thoughts that he didn’t need to protect Isaac. 

Scott couldn’t help the moment he was laying down in the bed that his eyes started to shut and darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott came to from the bright light that was shining through the windows of his shared room with Isaac. he sat up straight and started to look around, his memory of last nights events made him immediately look to find Isaac. although he didn’t realize that he had almost pushed him off the bed from the sudden movements he made when he woke up, because Isaac quickly looked to Scott seeing the terror in his eyes. just before Scott saw Isaac was awake and trying to keep his balance from almost getting pushed off the bed. the alpha immediately checked to make sure that he didn’t injure Isaac, but saw Isaac’s face turn pale. Scott reached for the bowl that he noticed someone brought him while he was passed out before he brought it fast to Isaac’s chest. Within that second he vomited clear liquid, and purple liquid making Scott worry, that had to be toxins from either the wounds that Isaac had, or it was from the medicine that he was on. Scott smelled whatever it was that was making Isaac smell so sickly, was now in the actual bowl. but he shifted himself on the bed so he could hold Isaac’s shaking body as he was rubbing circles on his back to try and get him to relax. 

“Isaac, its ok. Shhhh. Its ok” Scott whispered to his mate. 

“disgusting.” Isaac was mortified that he vomited in front of Scott. Aside from being extremely shaky and not at all ok to try and move much. 

“its fine Isaac. it’s technically a sign that your getting better. You’re fighting the toxins from whatever they gave you.” Scott tried to give him some comfort by giving him the facts. 

“n-no… its not…” 

“Isaac.” Scott said. “what do you mean? Its perfectly ok, I’m not mad your getting sick in our bed-“

“I should have died…” Scott noticed he was crying, but obviously Isaac either didn’t care or didn’t know he was crying. 

“what do you mean? You can’t mean that Isaac, you don’t deserve to die-“

“I killed her.”

“what?” Scott looked confused at his mate saying that statement.

“I killed Alison, she died because of me… I don’t deserve to live… I shouldn’t have been saved Scott.” Isaac was hyperventilating by now his breaths were uneven and Scott saw he was looking really dizzy because he was shifting on the bed hardly able to stay balanced. 

“Isaac-“

“NO.” he yelled. 

Derek heard the yell from Scott’s room. Stiles was awake and eating breakfast with Derek in bed, he immediately picked up on the body language that Derek was giving off. 

“Stiles I’ll be right back.” He looked to his mate who immediately nodded. Derek briskly walked to Scott’s room, he noticed the distress the second he was five feet from the door. but it was when he heard another yell that he busted into the room to see what was going on. His face was beyond shocked when he saw that Isaac was attacking, or attempting to get away from Scott. 

“you don’t understand Scott” he swiped at the hand that was trying to get him to stop fighting. “I killed her! its my fault she’s dead and I should have fucking died back there.” Scott almost had Isaac completely pinned down and in a position where he wouldn’t hurt himself but Derek intervened. And Scott didn’t even know Derek was in the room until he walked up to Isaac.

“Isaac-“

“get away from me!” Isaac was in tears trying to get away from everyone. He wasn’t talking to his mate anymore, he was talking to try and get out of this situation, he didn’t want to be there anymore, he wanted to be safe and away from the questions and interrogations that would happen eventually. He wanted out from his problems, because of all the thoughts running through is head at that second.

No one noticed that Stiles had come into the room at this point. The small bodied young adult saw the two wolves fully pinning Isaac down, of course seeing he was basically injuring himself with what he was doing. But nonetheless he didn’t want them hurting the poor wolf either. Stiles used his little amount of strength to try and pry off Derek seeing he was stronger than Scott, using his strength to hold down Isaac. Derek smelled Stiles enter the room and immediately saw he had wandered over next to him, surprised he was trying to get Derek to let go of Isaac. he felt the terror in Stiles and knew he couldn’t say no to what Stiles was trying to do. Derek let go of Isaac and got off the bed in the process, mainly because Stiles actually pushed him off the bed and was trying to then get Scott to let him go. 

Scott barely realized that Stiles was actually in the room until he was in Scott’s face trying to push him off of Isaac as well. Scott for some reason immediately let go of Isaac and quickly got off the bed. for a millisecond, Scott almost thought he saw yellow in Stiles eyes, but must have seen something else. There was no way Stiles was in any way a wolf, Scott would have smelled the difference in Stiles if he had changed. But it wasn’t until Derek tried to get closer to get Stiles to probably go back into their bedroom when it was for sure not a mistake. 

Stiles eyes flashed bright yellow, he was in a protective stance and shielded Isaac, fangs and claws were extended as he growled towards Derek, who was closest to Isaac. he immediately backed off putting his hands up and slowly walked towards the door, he looked at Scott for a second and said. 

“we should leave them alone.”

“Isaac-“ Scott tried to get close to Isaac, to make sure he was ok, but Stiles quickly blocked them off as Scott quickly noticed that Isaac was holding onto Stiles shirt, not letting go. Scott stood blank when Derek was the one who suddenly grabbed him and dragged his ass out of the room. But Scott stopped at the door seeing that Stiles had turned around and was holding Isaac close to his body. But instantly turned around; realizing that Scott didn’t leave them he glared at Scott and pointed a claw to the door. Derek took that as a signal to drag Scott downstairs. 

Lydia heard the commotion but was stopped by Jackson to go upstairs. By his judgment and comments to Lydia. “shit is going down up there, I advise you don’t interfere.” Jackson wasn’t dumb enough to let Lydia get involved with the stress and obvious confusion that was going on upstairs, she wouldn’t have made it out alive if it was Scott and Derek fighting at each others throats. But she saw the two walk down the steps, Derek gripping onto Scott’s shirt easily stretching out a section of the neck trim. 

“what the heck is going on? Is everyone ok?” she instantly saw the look of confusion on their faces. “Scott?” she asked after no one spoke. 

“we… have a problem.” He said finally. 

“what does that mean?” Jackson now concerned that he was going to have to solve more unnecessary fights. 

“Stiles-“

“he had yellow eyes… and claws, with fangs.” Derek said. Lydia was absolutely speechless, while Jackson had his mouth open for a second before he looked to Scott who just nodded at the facts just stated. 

“ok, that’s it. I’m going back to London. This is not ok.” Jackson stood up but Lydia gave him a glare that made him sit down. 

“it makes no sense. He smells human, he would smell like a wolf if he was one. I would be able to sense it.” Scott said. 

“she must have done something to him.” 

“there’s no way he would have every survived a bite though.”

“she did something, there is no way he could be like us.”

//////Back in Scott and Isaac’s room///// 

Stiles finally watched the two leave the room and were for sure a good distance away from the two wolves. He knew Isaac needed him. desperately needed him for that matter. he turned back to look at Isaac, he clung to Stiles for dear life. Tears now soaked his sleep shirt, but he didn’t care about that he could care less that his shirt was wet. He gathered Isaac in his arms and held him tightly. 

“shhhh, Isaac. its ok. I’m here” Stiles soothed him by sniffing his hair. Something he did when the two were left alone by Kate. 

“Stiles?” Isaac knew it was Stiles with him, but it was when he looked up at the companion that he noticed the yellow eyes.” Stiles, your eyes.” Isaac was shocked. 

“what about em’?

“they are yellow… it worked…” Isaac was back to trembling the moment he said those words. 

“hey, hey what’s wrong?”

“she was able to turn you… Stiles… what if… what if what she did to me… what if it works…” Isaac didn’t want to think about that at all. the things she did to him, hell to the both of them. were things that he never wanted to work, Kate had her fun using the two and if Stiles was a success. Isaac trembled at the thought that he would be a success as well. Stiles felt Isaac tremble in his arms, instinctive he pulled Isaac closer and forced his ear to be at Stiles chest to hear the steady heartbeat. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you Isaac, it may have worked on me… but that not a guarantee for you.” Stiles felt a pulsing feeling in his body, he assumed it was Isaac’s emotions he was feeling. But completely wasn’t paying attention all those times that Derek was determined to teach Stiles about basic werewolf subjects. Who would listen to Derek go on about basic things when Scott had been teaching him the same material when he was first a wolf. it made it much more interesting, instead of basically being like the science teacher Mr. Harris, which would have made it much worse an less likely to remember back when he was being taught about wolves. 

Isaac gripped Stiles shirt, he was extremely tired from the drugs finally wearing off enough that he would be able to sleep. But he didn’t want to close his eyes for one minute, his fear just radiating off himself. he felt the hot tears falling down his face as he tried to compose himself but really couldn’t do so that well. Stiles felt Isaac wasn’t going to calm down that easy, and seeing his methods weren’t working, he had to do plan b. he lifted Isaac’s face with his hand, cupping his cheek his bright yellow eyes looked down at Isaac’s soft eyes. he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, something he knew Scott did, but at this point everyone was a threat to him and Isaac. Stiles didn’t dare let Isaac out of his site, now knowing that what kate had done, actually was a success he didn’t know wether or not it was going to work on Isaac. 

“you two are in for a world of change… if this works… say goodbye to the two you both hold so dear…” Stiles remembered her voice clear as day, she said those exact words the day she finished Stiles. he wasn’t treated the same as Isaac anymore, as far as what they had happening to each other. Stiles took his lips off of Isaac’s head and he felt the fear almost evaporate. Isaac was calmly looking forward and still holding onto Stiles but started to shift himself onto the bed, moving towards the edge of the mattress. 

“Isaac!” Stiles tried to stop Isaac from getting up, due to his health being so poor. He knew he wasn’t in any condition to leave the bed, but watched as he rushed towards the door. Stiles could only follow after him, he really didn’t know where he was going to go in the loft; but was catching up after him, seeing that he had gone down the stairs, before he ran into Stiles room. He smelled Derek and Scott, Isaac went into the same room as Scott and Derek. When Stiles reached the door, he walked through the threshold and saw before him, a shocked Scott, and a very confused Derek. Isaac was one foot away from Scott, looking at him with yellow eyes, that were only glowing for short while.

“Scott-“ Isaac’s eyes returned to their original color and he collapsed, his eyes closed as he began to fall, Stiles was extremely quick to grab Isaac’s body before it could retain any injury from falling, Scott looked with wide eyes as he followed Isaac’s body falling, and just about to reach out for him when Stiles came in to catch him instead. 

“Isaac” Scott shook his mate’s shoulder. 

“Isaac!” Stiles looked at his face and listened to his heart. “he’s alive.” Derek kneeled down and inspected his beta. He felt his skin, which felt almost ice cold, and felt nothing but death the moment his hand touched Isaac’s skin. Derek, didn’t know what was happening to his beta, but Derek knew this wasn’t a good sign. Stiles held Isaac closer to his body, and stood up carrying Isaac back to his bed. Scott immediately stood up and took a step towards Stiles before the flashing eyes appeared again. 

“don’t come near us Scott…” his eyes piercing into Scott’s soul. His own instincts refraining him from coming closer. “ I cant let you near him Scott.” Scott watched Stiles turn around again and walked out the door. 

“w-what…”

“Stiles…” Derek said. He was absolutely confused, this was the first time he had seen Stiles with yellow eyes in his life, yeah Derek had dreamt about Stiles being like him; but this was beyond what he thought was ever possible. 

“Derek…” Derek looked to the voice and saw Scott was shaking, now kneeling on the floor. Derek then felt something. The warm sensation of having their mates back, had filled the rooms of the loft. But in a second the warm sensation was gone, Derek felt empty, he felt alone. Felt like he was going to die, he didn’t know why but the bond between Stiles felt only like a sliver, Derek kneeled next to Scott and saw the most blank expression he had ever seen on the young guy. “Scott, do you feel it too?”

“Derek… Isaac… I can… I can barely feel Isaac…” Scott started to yell at the top of his lungs. “why cant I feel Isaac!” he just about dashed from the floor to run after Isaac, but his vision became blurry and fell to darkness. Derek went to Scott’s aid before his head started to hurt, he didn’t know why but he felt so scared because he didn’t know why he was feeling like this. The room was spinning around him, before cora came into the room after hearing the screams. She saw her brother on the floor holding his head and Scott unconscious, rushing over to the two . 

“Derek? What happened? What’s wrong!” she kneeled down and looked at the two, Derek looked in pain as Scott looked very much dead. 

“is… Scott… o-k?” he asked. She immediately checked his pulse. 

“he’s breathing, and his pulse is ok…” she looked back at her brother. “what happened?”

Stiles… he’s one of us… Isaac isn’t awake… and Scott couldn’t feel Isaac… I… I can barely feel Stiles… where is Stiles?” Derek began to panic wanting to run to his mate and hold him close, repair whatever was happening with the bonds. But his head soon felt like it was splitting in two and that was the last thing Derek remembered before falling onto the floor. 

Cora just about screamed like she was four all over again, when she immediately grabbed her phone and called Deaton. By the second ring, she heard Deaton’s soft and calm voice over the phone. 

“to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me Cora?” he asked. 

“Derek and Scott. They are unconscious…”

“what happened.” 

“I don’t know I heard Scott scream Isaac’s name and he was unconscious before I came up to the room. Derek just passed out… I don’t know what to do. “ Cora started to breathe rugged before Deaton spoke again. 

“Cora, you have to breathe. Call the pack, ill be there soon.” Deaton hung up the phone, and Cora immediately started calling the pack.


	7. I'm Sorry!

to everyone that enjoys this story or any of my other stories. you have all realized that i haven't written a chapter in quite some time. it turned out that my computer absolutely hated me and absolutely hated microsoft word. which is what i was using to write all of my stories in. it has crashed and made me loose majority of my content when writing new chapters and completely now wont even let me get back into the program. i will be continuing my stories and hopefully try as hard as i can to actually catch up on the time i haven't been able to post anything.

i am currently now trying to move every single story i am working on to try and make it so i can continue to work on everything instead of hopefully not losing everything i've worked on over the past three years. but i think the process isn't going to take hopefully too long but it still might take awhile. but i promise i will try my hardest to get a chapter up in April at the very least id like to make that a goal.

to those who have been continuously waiting i am again truly sorry that i haven't posted. i hope you all are willing to wait a little longer for me to fix the problem.

so thank you guys for being supportive and i hope those who could be willing to still read the story will stay with me on this clusterfuck of a disaster i'm fixing.

thanks everyone,

Fallen.


End file.
